Why I Call You Pet
by ButtonPom
Summary: Nnoitra has a fetish that he hasn't told Ichigo yet and he cant hold it any longer. Paring NnoixIchi. Graphic Smut,Yaoi,Lemon,Roleplaying. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: No own Bleach**

**Parings: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Warnings: graphic yaoi/smut, roleplay, lemon, NC-17 ? and my bad grammar =(**

**Summary: Nnoitra origin to calling Ichigo Pet!**

**This fic was a random idea. But more or less inspired by BonneNuit's love for this couple. Hehe. I suppose this one is for her ^^. /you cuz I hope you read this/ And truly before I read any of her fics about them I would have never thought about NnoixIchi pair. They go great together!**

**And what is the difference between smut and lemon?? O.o and what is PwP??? All this time those are the two things I cant figure out lol…**

Why I Call Ya Pet

"Nnoitra-sama you have been on edge for this pass whole month." Tesla said concerned while pouring his boss's tea on the desk.

"What the hell do ya mean, I'm perfectly fine." Nnoitra said ignoring his secretary's question keeping his eyes on his work. He knew what Tesla was talking about but was choosing to ignore it like he has been doing all along. See, Nnoitra Jiruga is profiting businessman, who owned a company in weaponry (all kinds of weaponds from firing arms to swords). All in all life was good, with business going well and he had a strawberry boy to go home to.

"I'm safely assuming that you haven't told little Ichigo-kun about your problem . . . have you" the blonde said gathering up Nnoitra's lunch.

"It's not a fuck'in problem Tesla now mind ya own dam business" Nnoitra said agitatedly. He knew what his secretary was about to bring up and he didn't want to talk about it.

"Please Nnoitrs-sama I must insist on you talking with Ichigo, by all means, I don't mean to barge into your personal life. But I can see how . . . your , situation is effecting you."

"No" came a stern voice "Ya know I left that shit behind when I got with Ichi" Nnoitra announced.

"Yes sir I am aware, but you have been with him for almost 2 years now. You have been depriving yourself for to long. And I am sure Ichigo-kun wouldn't mind your fetish…"

"ENOUGH!" the boss said a bit frustrated "Now get, before I fire ya, for hav'in a loud mouth" Nnoitra said lifting both his legs up on his desk to recline on his chair.

Tesla took a deep breath in a somewhat pouty way. He had worked for Nnoitra for about half his life and knew just about everything about him. And that everything included a particular fetish his boss used to love to indulge in, that Nnoirtra still hasn't tolled Ichigo.

And that fetish was Pets. . . . . human pets. . . . . Love pets, slave pets. Whatever you called them Nnoitra loved it. The control and power it held gave him a thrill like no other and the sex that would come with it was outstanding!. But. . . . . one day came along at a martial arts convention, and he met a very beautiful boy named Ichigo, and he let it all go.

When they first met it was love at first sight for Nnoitra and more or lees for Ichigo to. The tall businessman was completely enchanted by the strawberry's feminine curves, chocolate eyes, orange/shock strawberry blonde hair, and spitfire personality. You could just imagine how difficult it was to get Ichigo to go on a date with him. But he eventually succeeded and the little berry soon fell in love with the tall eye patch wearing man.

Tesla looked back at Nnoitra before leaving his boss. "Please just consider it Nnoitra-sama, I can tell how unhappy and, unsatisfied you are. And to be completely honest I surprised that you even lasted this long at all."

"Yeah yeah I get it! Now scram" Nnoitra said with a wave of his arm. His secretary bowed and left shutting the door behind him.

"Eh fuck. . . . . the blondey is right" He said to himself kicking over one of his table ornaments. He knew he has been agitated for while because of how he was depriving himself. But he still couldn't come to terms with telling his Ichigo. The strawberry's stubborn and fiery personality that he loved so much was also the source of his problems. At the beginning of their relationship Ichigo was not entirely happy with Nnoitra's possessive and aggressive personality, even if it was mainly exhibited in a loving way, it took Ichigo a while to get used to, just to say the least.

Besides rough sex with his berry, Nnoitra didn't let his true sex deviant out. The only thing in fact that he let himself indulged in was calling Ichigo Pet. At first Ichigo hated it and would hit the taller man for the nickname before he came to accept it. If the strawberry met him with that much hostility for a nickname Nnoitra only imagine what the strawberry would do if he told him that he wanted Ichigo on all fours with a leash on his neck and really be a pet.

"Eh he would want to cut my sack off that's what he would do." Nnoitra said to himself again, responding to his thoughts on his Ichi.

With nothing else really to do and not much intrest in doing some work, the tall man grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called the very person on his mind. He put the phone to his ear after dialing the number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Nnoi!" Ichigo answered very cheerfully.

"Hey Pet, I didn't call you in class did I?" He asked, of cores he had already memorized Ichi's whole school schedule but asked anyway.

"Nah got out about 30 minutes ago. How is work?" Ichigo said on the other line Nnoitra could clearly hear the strawberry was walking around somewhere outside most likely juggling with his books.

"It's a pain in the ass babe, but I'm on my lunch right now. Are ya going straight home?" he said lacing his voice with irritation.

"Yeah I'm walking right now. Hmmm you sound pissed whats up?"

"Nothing" He said aggressively reclining on his chair

"Aw don't give me that shit Nnoi, I knew when your not happy. And to be honest you have been throwing little pissy fits for the passed month. Something has to be up your ass …

"Watch ya'r mouth Pet" Nnoitra said not very pleased with the back talk.

"Yeah , yeah. But really Nnoitra, whats wrong?" Ichigo put his cutiest voice on to sweetin up to his lover.

Nnoitra was always a sucker for Ichigo's cuteness and started to contemplate Tesla words and tell Ichigo his dark fantasy. But he was trying to keep his composer like he has for the passed year and a half.

On the other line the strawberry picked up Nnoitra hesitation and brought out the big guns of persuasion.

"Please Nnoitra-sama!" Ichigo said in his best begging voice. With a large smirk on his face, knowing that he had won.

The words sent shivers down the businessman spine and like that his resolve was broken. There was nothing he could do against a beg. The little taste of Ichigo's submission were so few and he would do anything to have more.

"There is just some shit on my mind Pet that's all." Nnoitra said , the thought of finally telling his Ichigo really baring down on him.

"Can you tell me when you get home?" the berry said sweetly

AaaRRGHH ! Nnoitra thought to himself. The sweet voice of his little lover was eating away at him and finally made up his mind. "Yeah, alright but ya not gonna like it".

"Don't say that, I'm sure it's fine."

"Then don't fuck'in freak out when I tell ya alright?" Nnoitra said rubbing his temple

"I promise!. Nnoi I'm home now so I'll see you when you're here" Ichigo said jingling his keys loudly opening the house door.

"Alright Ichi, I might come a bit late I need to run to the store and pick up a few things"

"Kay"

"Alright I'll see ya later Pet . . . . love you" Nnoitra said

"Love you to Nnoi, see ya"

*Click. And with that Nnoitra's sealed his fate.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ichigo sat in the dinning room table doing his normal studying while waiting for Nnoitra. His phone call with him earlier was nothing out of the normal. His boyfriend usually called at lunch and after class to "check up" on he has notice that his boyfriend was a little bit upset lately and it was worrying him. So he was glad that he would finally get to the bottom of it.

Stuck in thought Ichigo didn't hear said man walking into the room laying down his keys and holding a bag of items in the other hand.

"Hey Pet." The tall man said walking over to his strawberry.

"Hey Nnoi, what took you?" Ichigo said a bit puzzled and stood up to give his boyfriend a welcome home kiss. "And whats in the bag?" he asked

"This" Nnoitra lifted the bag "is for later. If everything goes well" he set the bag on the floor and looked back at his strawberry.

Ichigo mulled over his words and cocked an eyebrow. /what do you mean everything goes well/ he tought to himself. Then he remembered that Nnoitra was going to explain what was going on.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Ichigo said crossing his arms and shifted his hips.

"Ya'r such a fuck'in woman sometimes ya know that?" the taller man said taking Ichigo's hand and leading him to the living room.

"No I am not" the smaller male yelled out

"Sit down, I'm gonna explain what's bother'in me." He sat down slouching in the coach. Ichigo sat beside him very interested in what his lover was going to say next.

"About time Nnoi. . ." Ichigo ssaid shifting his body and laying his legs across Nnoitra's lap getting comfortable.

"Look Ichi. This ain't easy for me ta say." He said rubbing Ichigo's legs with on hand and scratching his head with another. "So I'm gonna need ya to keep ya'r pretty little mouth shut while I explain. I know yur gonna freak out a bit so just bare with me and listen." He took a deep breath to begin…here goes noting he thought.

"kay"

"Alright. . . . .Do you ever wonder why I call ya Pet?" Nnoitra asked Ichigo. The strawberry only shook his head to said no.

"Well . . . its cause of this thing I have . . . . . . . . See Ichi I got ah. . . . . A fetish."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little, not fully understanding why this would be bothering him so much and how it all connected yet. But remained quite and waiting for more from his boyfriend.

"Way before I meet ya I would go to BDSM clubs and . . . well indulge myself. A lot. I would fuck a lot of people that would be willing to be my pet."

Ichigo's jaw dropped at the words his boyfriend was telling him "You had sex with random people!"

"Babe. . . listen"

"No! Oh my GOD. . . .! Nnoitra why didn't you tell me sooner?! OH MY GOD , YOUR STILL DOING IT AR"NT YOU?!!" Ichigo was yelling and stood up but was quickly pulled down by Nnoitra's strong hold.

"NO! ya dumb bitch! Now sit down and listen. Ya promised ya wouldn't freak out. Now shut yur trap and listen." Nnoitra pulled a slightly reluctant Ichi and continued to talk. "Look, once we started dating I let that shit go ok! So don't go fuck'in accus'in me of cheat'in!" he said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

Ichigo felt a wave of guilt hit him "I'm sorry Nnoi" he looked pleading and looked back at his boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah. Now I didn't tell ya cuz I knew back then ya would have freaked out and possibly left me. Ya know it was fuck'in hard enough date'in ya so I just didn't say anything. But ta tell ya the truth, it's been agitating me that I cant play with ya the way I want to." The larger man said holding Ichigo. He took anther deep breath. "I didn't know how you would react but I wanted to tell ya, I had to tell yeah cause that's whats been bugg'in me for so long."

"So is regular sex with me not satisfying you?" Ichigo said with a bit of disappointment.

"No Pet it ain't that!, any time I touch ya I am satisfied and even more so when I have my cock pund'in inside of ya'r tight ass." and to add more emphasis he smacked the strawberry's ass. Ichigo blushed hard at the gesture and at Nnoitra's graphic description of their love life. " But ya have to understand this fetish I got it's more then just a kink, it's a need. . . . can ya get that?" his voice was still stern but Nnoitra was actually worried with what his Ichi might say.

"Ok I understand why you didn't tell me about your passed. . . um relationships, but I don't get why you didn't tell me your fetish Nnoi. I mean you took my virginity and we have been together for almost 2 years, don't you trust me?" Ichi said a little sad that he was left out on what his boyfriend needed to be happy.

"Of cores I do ya idiot but, would you do it?"

"Well. . . . . I will try it," Ichigo said truly meaning it. He didn't know what being a "Pet" really meant yet but he had an idea that involved with him being submissive and some rough sex. He wasn't a very submissive person but he wasn't going to lie that Nnoitra brought it out of him and he loved it. "So what does being a "Pet" involve?"

"You sure?" Nnoitra said hopeful his Ichigo only nodded in agreement and prepared for what was to come.

"Well its simple you will really be my pet." He the strawberry by the chin and gave him a soft kiss and continued but not releasing Ichigo. "I would me yur master, and you will do what I tell ya. I would put a collar on yur pretty little neck and a leash to walk ya or tie ya down if you been bad." He said in a raspy voice, under his arms he could feel Ichigo shiver with excitement and that gave him joy.

"You'll be my little bitch, my kitten, anything I want you to be. You'll wear what I want you to wear and speak when I give you permission." He leaned into Ichi's ear to say his next words in a heavy voice " And pets don't walk like their masters do, so you would be crawling on all fours and following me throught the house like a good, little, pet."

The words sank into his head and he was swimming, he knew his boyfriend was kinky and aggressive but dam! It only took a few seconds for the berry to decide and it was a yes. With a hard blush on his face Ichi began to speak . . . . .

"Your lucky I love you"

"Oh and why is that?"

"I'll do it. I just think its silly you didn't tell me earlier Nnoi, you should know me better. I don't mind trying out your fetish." He said kissing his boyfriend on the lips for a few seconds.

"Really?" Nnoitra said a little dumbfounded

"Yes Nnoi or should I be saying Nnoitra-sama?" Ichigo said with a little smirk

"Yeah ya should, now I'm warning ya Ichi once we begin we only finish when I say so."

"I kind of figured"

"Tch . . . . smart-ass. Alright give me a sec" Nnoitra sat up and walked out of the room for a second and came back with the bag he had from earlier. He grabbed a few things from inside and quickly put them in his pocket so Ichi wouldn't see.

"Go into the bathroom and put these on and only these. Once ya come back here you will really know what it means to be my pet. There will be no backing out, we done when I say we are done got it?" Nnoitra said sternly

"Kay" was all Ichigo said with a nod. He took the bag from Nnoitra hand and walked to the bathroom to change. While Nnoitra had sat back on the couch glowing with excitement. It has been years since he was able to do this and now he was about to play with his little Ichi, he had been fantasizing of it for their whole relationship and now it was coming true.

In the restroom Ichigos eyes almost feel out of his face. In the bag were a pair of small black undies that were undoubtly boody shorts, and fancy kitty ears with one red bow on it. The strawberry didn't know what to think, if anything he felt embarrassment already and Nnoitra hadn't even seen him yet. But he cant back down nor will he. So he took off his clothes and put the tight underwear like shorts on that let his cheeks show a little. And put the ears on his head that fit snuggle on the sides of his head with the red bow on the left side.

He took one good look at himself in the mirror. Took a deep breath and walked over to Nnoitra in the living room.

The other man had been waiting anxiously, staring into nothing and imagining what his berry was doing. That is until he heard the bathroom door open and soft steps heading his way. He looked up and say the most gorgeous version of his Ichi he has every seen. His skin blushed all over, tiny shorts hugging his hips showing off his curves.

Ichigo stood there not knowing what really to do, he knew he was supposed to do what Nnoitra said but that the moment they were both silent. That is until he saw Nnoitra sit up a bit and reached into his pocket.

" Look gorgeous Pet. Turn around for me" His voice was different, Ichigo hesitantly did so. He also notice Nnoitras voice was heavier and dominant, then it clicked in the strawberry's mind this wasn't just Nnoitra anymore it was Nnoitra-sama to him his "owner". The game has begun.

Nnoitra pulled out a collar from his pocket and pointed to the floor between his legs "Come here Pet" He commanded.

Ichigo kept his eyes low he wasn't used to such a harsh tone and it made him weak in the knees, he took a few steps but was halted. . . . .

"Stop!" and Ichigo instinly did so. "Do Pets walk like their masters?"

"Sorry Nnoitra I . . . ." Ichigo stuttered but was quickly cut off.

"What did you call me Pet?" the taller mans voice was almost dangerous and Ichigo was quick to correct himself.

"Nnoitra-sama , and no pets don't walk" he said quietly

"Good then get down and come here!" he orderd while pointing at the ground in-between his legs.

Ichigo got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl toward Nnoirta until he got to the position he was ordered to. He was finding it al to arousing being tolled what to do. And the embarrassment of it all was starting to make his soft penis twitch with excitement.

"Good boy" Nnoitra rubbed the side of Ichi's head when he was settled and sitting at his feet. "Now look Pet at what I got for ya, yur very own collar" he said snapping the collar around the smaller boy's neck "Now your all mine kitten" and Ichigo could feel it. When the collar was fixed around his neck he felt the wave of being owned hit him.

"And ya gonna have a leash to, you're my new kitty so I'm gonna have ta show ya how to behave. I'm going to train ya to be a good pet you understand?"

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama" Ichi said blushing

Nnoitra stood up with the leash in his hand, he then drooped it in front of Ichigo and walked to the other end of the room away from his pet.

"Alright pet bring me the leash" with a wide grin on his face.

Ichigo was not expecting to do this, he looked down at the leash before him and knew the only way to "properly" take the leash to him was in his mouth.

Nervously he did so. The strawberry took as much of the rope in his mouth and crawled over to the man at the end of the room.

Nnoitra was very please at the site before him. His Ichi crawling to him with a leash in his mouth, this was a thousand times better then when he used to play with random whores he had in the club.

When Ichi was just about close enough Nnoitra became smug and decided to play around with his kitten, by walking away just when his pet was at his feet.

"Com'on Pet over here" he commanded smirking.

Ichigo did not like this, he felt humiliated and teased, the blood rushing everywhere to his body making him hot and flushed. He walked over to Nnoirta anyway just wanting to accomplish his task already.

But when he arrived again at Nnoitra's feet, the man moved again. Not liking that he was being toyed with Ichigo drooped the leash from his mouth and put his best pouty face, secretly trying to make Nnoitra stop.

"Tch. . . . ya better pick it back up." The businessman said dangerously and with a frown, but Ichigo kept his stance "Now Pet or you'll be crawling around with a very sore ass."

Ichigo looked at Nnoitra hesitantly he had been spanked before but knowing this was a new level of kink he didn't want to test the waters to soon.

"PET"

With the sudden harsh voice Ichigo picked the leash back up with his mouth and crawled over to Nnoitra, how didn't move again to his relief. Nnoitra tapped his stomach . . . .

"Up"

Ichigo lifted his arms and places them on Nnoirta's hips lifting his head offering the rope in his mouth. The tall man took the object from the offered mouth caressed around Ichigo's kitty ears a bit roughly

"Remember pet I can play with you anyway I want, so behave or will have to punish you" He said attaching the leash the collar, and with a new object a bell.

"Wipe that look off ya face Pet, be glad you have a bell, only pretty kitten's like ya ever get one." Nnoitra said standing with the leash in hand. And started to walk "Com'on pet *he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth making the sound you call cats with* we are going to the bedroom" Ichigo was a bit hesitant But Nnoitra shake the leash a little more ordering him to move.

Nnoitra walked to their bedroom with Ichigo crawling behind him slowly trying to get used to the pace. Once they arrived the standing man lead his pet into the room and closed the door behind them. Nnoitra then preceded to the bed with Ichi still crawling behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Nnoitra snapped his fingers and pointed in between his legs like before and Ichigo sat in his legs once more.

"Good kitten" He said caressing his pets face with one hand and Ichigo could feel his body heat rise and slightly moaned at the touches.

"Feels good huh, . . . . . .such a good pet" He whispered to himself eye full of lust looking at his Ichi. He then took his hand and touched the berry's soft and plump lips.

Ichigo couldn't resist his urge for the fingers and started to kiss at them lightly for a few seconds. Once he felt bolder he slipped out his tongue and started to lick at his master's fingers. He heard a low growl of lust come from the other male in pleasure.

"You like licking my fingers Pet?" Ichigo only moaned in agreement Nnoitra kept playing with Ichigo's tongue and mouth by plunging his fingers in and out of the moist cavern. Flicking, pushing and grabbing the tongue itself. Drool was all over his lips and chin when his "owner" pulled out his fingers. Only to replace them with his mouth, his pet was happy with the exchange and licked up and Nnoitra's lips softly just like a kitty.

Nnoitra was aching with need, his hot little pet was driving him crazy. With his looks and noise he was making. He soon decided that, there was enough kissing and something else needed attending to. He guided Ichigo's chin with one hand moved it to his crotch.

"Auhh kitten see what ya did ta me" Ichigo knew what he meant and instantly started to rub his cheek against the large erection in front of his eyes. "That's it Pet rub yourself all over my cock." He took his hand to the back of the strawberry's head and pushed a little for more friction.

With a heavy lusful voice Nnoitra started to talk dirty to his pet. "Look at ya , hungry little slut. Ya want some milk now don'tcha?"

Ichigo shuddered at Nnoitra's voice "Yes Nnoitra-sama"

"Beg"

" . . . . Please Nnoitra-sama feed me your cock, Your pet is so hungry" Ichigo panted out, his own penis was hard from the mucky scent of his boyfriends cock and combination with Nnoitra's dominance over him.

"Alright pet since your such a good beg, open your pretty little mouth." He said unbuckling his pants and taking out his very large and hard cock.

Ichigo opened his mouth eagerly and stuck his tongue out licking up at the hot flesh. After some time of licking he took it in his mouth and sucked like a hungry whore.

The feeling was euphoric to Nnoitra have the leash in one hand guiding Ichigo up and down his cock.

"Argh pet such a good cock sucker." Nnoitra moaned out. Ichigo got bolder and bobbed his head faster, his bell ringing loudly and the leash tugging on his neck urging him one.

The strawberry reached down between his legs not being able to ignore his throbbing erection any longer. But was stopped by Nnoitra's hand.

"Nu huh Pet you don't touch yourself" he pulled out his cock out of Ichigo's moist cavern. "Now you don't get any milk" he said with a large grin

"I'm sorry Nnoitra-sama please . . . . "

"No arguing pet, you will get yur milk but not in that dirty cock sucking mouth of yur's. Its gonna be in that tight fuck hole ya got." Nnoitra announced harshly and tugged Ichigo up for a kiss

They tongued kissed for a few minutes before Nnoitra fully pulled away only to pat his lap.

"Up" was all he said. Ichigo felt a little helpless as to how he was jut going to "up" on his lap. Their bed raised high and Ichigo being the "kitten" that he was at the moment couldn't just stand up and sit on his lap.

Nnoitra however was aware of this.

"What's wrong kitten I told ya UP" he said with a soft tug to the leash that Ichigo could feel. The strawberry raised his arms and held on to Nnoitra's legs and pushed up on his knees but he was still falling short.

"I can't Nnoitra-sama, its to high." He said looking up pleadingly

Nnoitra grinned wildly "Does my little Pet need help?" Ichigo nodded at the taller man. "Crawl up kitten and I'll help ya" he said lovingly and Ichigo did so, as he attempted to crawl up Nnoitra cupped his ass and easily lifted him on his lap.

"Now if ya were a good kitten and didn't touch yur self I would have fucked yur face and feed ya my cum but fuck'in yur ass will be just as good." He then tugged the leash behind him pulling the strawbeery's head down on the bed.

"Lift your ass up and show it to me bitch" He commanded

Ichi followed the orders and raised his covered ass up as high as he could. He moaned when he fel a hand running through it.

"Ahh Nnoi-sama" he panted and purred

"That's it Pet moan, let me hear you fuck'in purr"

Nnoitra removed Ichi's black shorts and spread his cheeks, dipping his tongue into the puckering entrance.

"AHHH! God!"

*SMACK! Nnoitra stopped his licking and spanked Ichigo hard on the ass.

"I tolled ya to purr Pet!" he ordered. Ichigo then moaned as best as he can to mimic purring

"Much better" Nnoita took his dick and rubbed it against the hole "I'm gonna fuck ya kitten, do you want that?"

Ichigo nodded urgingly "Yes Nnoitra-sama!"

"Tell me how much you want it slut, how much you want me to fuck your little boy-pussy"

Ichigo knew exactly what to do to turn Nnoitra on and fuck him hard. He shifted his hips making room for his hand to reach his ass and pulled his own cheeks apart, Turning his head to the side to look at him and he begged.

"Please Nnoitra-sam~a! kitten wants your hard dick inside his fuck hole!"

"Argh fuck pet you so hot." The site of Ichigo in this position made him even harder, he couldn't wait anymore and he set his cock at the entrance "my little bitch in heat"

"AAIH yes Nnoi!" Ichigo screamed when he felt the first hard thrust inside of him.

Said man waisted no time and began to thrust ruthlessly inside his pet. And pulled the leash back lifting Ichigo up and hands and knees.

"Argh! Such a tight bitch, look at ya taking my dick in all the way."

"Ah. . . ahhh. . . . .More Nnoi-Sa~ma~! Deeper please! Harder!" the strawberry exclaimed in exticy.

"FUCK! Pet you have a greedy boy-pussy, don't ya?"

"*pant . . . nngh!" was all Ichigo said in response

*Smack!

"Answer me you cunt!" Nnoitra ordered smacking Ichi's ass and grabbing his hips thrusting in harder.

"Yes! Nnoitra-sama! I'm. . . I . . . . your greedy little bitch . . . in . . . . heat. . . OOHH GOD! I want your cock so bad" he screamed out as Nnoitra slammed down on his prostate.

"Ya such a good whore., turn around I wana to see yur slutty face when I cum inside of ya" He commanded turning Ichigo over pulling the leash above his pets head and lacing the hand together.

"Spread yur fuck'in legs ya dirty bitch" he harshly shoved his dick back into the strawberry.

"NGH! OH . . . *pant . . .god. so . . . good. So big" Ichi go could only moan out incoherently "Ahh! Nnoitra-sama~ im so close!"

"Ya better not fuck'in cum without my permission ya cock whore!" Nnoitra ordered dominantly, yet to be honest he was very close aswell. The tightness of his Ichi was overwhelmingly good and was about to shoot his load very soon.

"Please master, so close!. . . . .I can't hold it any longer! You make me feel so good. . . . make your slutty kitten want to cum so bad!" the strawberry cried out on the very brink of orgasming but trying to hold it.

Ichigo's pleas were to much to hold Nnoitra any longer he gave his permission. . . .

"Cum!"

He thrusted into Ichigo's prostate hard making the smaller male cry in pleasure. "Ahhh! Nnoitra!" Squirting his load between their stomachs and up his chest.

"Arcgh Fuck!" Nnoitra yelled out and came inside Ichigo filling with his seed, Ichigo's walls constricting on his cock milking him of all he had.

Nnoitra fell above Ichigo panting hard, once he caught his breath he untied Ichigo from the leash and got up wiping himself and the strawberry clean. He removed the rest of his clothes and put the both of them in bed under the covers.

"That was. . . . . amazing Nnoi."Ichi said still a little breathless.

"I'm glad you liked it Babe" He responded pulling Ichigo into his chest and kissing his head.

"You should of tolled me earlier you dumb ass, we could have been doing this for a while." Ichi said smirking

"Shut it Pet ya know my reasones. But now that, that shit is out of the way we can play more often." Nnoitra had the largest grin

"Yeah , just give me a break kay, my ass will be sore from the pounding you gave me."

"Tch quite yur whining I went easy on ya since it was your first time"

"mmhmh" Ichigo said rolling his eyes " Good night Nnoi, I love you" He snuggled deep into his boyfriends chest relaxing into the arms around him.

"Love ya to Pet" and they went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE OFFICE

Tesla walked into his boss's office carrying his lunch, when he walked into the office he was greeted with a unusually happy face.

"You seem pleasant Nnoitra-sama, did you finally have that chat?" he asked setting the food on the desk

"That ain't ya business Tesla now scram!" he said looking back down to what seemed to be paper work.

"Yes sir" he said, turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, never noticing the extra pair of legs under the table.

"Is he gone?" Ichigo asked from Nnoitra's lap

"Yeah he is now get back to work pet, I said I would give yur ass a break not yur mouth!" He ordered sternly

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama," Ichigo said rolling his eyes and getting back to his task.

**An they Lived Happily ever After =D. . .. . . . ?**

**Hehe office sex ! Please REVIEW!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ**

**So yeah i hope you guys liked it, or i didnt offend anyone. I mean if your not into Yoai in no sure why your reading this lol! If some people liked this it may help me write more smutty goodies.**

**There is always room to improve! ^^ and if ya want me to make a smutfest of another couple just let me know. i would love to do it! X3**


End file.
